


Unreasonable Effectiveness of Knot Theory

by Rebecca



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: "For a man who despises turndown collars and neckties, you know awfully much about tying these things."





	Unreasonable Effectiveness of Knot Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of knots".

"For a man who despises turndown collars and neckties, you know awfully much about tying these things," Hastings remarked. He tried to peer down at what Poirot was doing, but that only earned him a chide and a resolute tap under the chin so he straightened again.

"Knowledge is power, is it not?" Poirot said without taking his eyes off his task.

"Well, I suppose, but as you so often tell me, you are not the kind of detective who identifies what a man had for dinner by the way he ties his tie, so I don't see why this is of any interest to you."

Poirot huffed in amusement and looked up. "But I was not talking about my detective work, _mon ami_." His hands had stilled without loosening their grip, and Hastings could feel a tug on his neck, not quite pulling him in but not letting him go either. It was such a subtle gesture, a suggestion more than anything, and yet it couldn't have been more arresting.

Hastings swallowed. This was not about tying ties anymore, was it? All of a sudden, he was far too aware of how close they were, and what had gone unnoticed even a second ago was now attacking all his senses: Poirot's breath tickling his throat, his cologne scenting the air between them, the heat of his body tangible through layers of clothes. And above all that still the gentle pressure on his neck, securing him.

Power, indeed. The most surprising part, however, was that it only now occurred to him how dashed attractive Poirot was, looking at him with all his cocky self-assurance and that wicked glint in his eyes.

"Ah, well..." Hastings started, voice husky, but his brain failed to supply any further words. Instead, he found that all his attention was drawn to Poirot's lips.

Poirot opened his mouth, breathed once, twice. A shiver ran down Hastings' spine, made his body tingle in anticipation. Then Poirot cleared his throat and said softly: "We must not be late for Mrs Norton's garden fète."

As quickly as the moment had come it was gone again and Poirot finished his handiwork as if nothing had happened. Hastings wasn't quite sure whether to be disappointed or relieved when the little man finally stepped aside with a satisfied nod. Still slightly dazed but eager to direct his focus elsewhere, Hastings turned towards the mirror and assessed the knot in his tie. He couldn't remember ever having seen anything quite like it, but the intricate pattern looked sophisticated and matched his suit extraordinarily well. He wouldn't have expected anything less from Poirot, really.

Hastings turned this way and that, admiring the unfamiliar look, tugging rather unnecessarily at his lapels. Quite frankly, he was lingering—but then, so was Poirot next to him, prooving that Hastings hadn't imagined things between them. Not daring to seek his gaze in the mirror, Hastings asked: "So, uh... how many tie knots do you know?"

"Many more, _mon cher_ , many more." The suggestive undertone in Poirot's voice made Hastings' blood rush to his face in a mixture of embarrassment and want.

But for now, unfortunately, there was Mrs Norton and her garden fète waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is from a mathematical article of the same name. I can heartily recommend you read it—it's a very short meta essay about the relationship between mathematics and natural sciences that doesn't require mathematical knowledge and which is freely available online. Plus it also contains knots, with pictures!


End file.
